


Pies Pies Pies

by WitchyLove14



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyLove14/pseuds/WitchyLove14
Summary: Originally published on FF.netEmma wants Regina to make her a pie. Fluff Piece. Got this idea from a cartoon on Tumblr. Oneshot.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Pies Pies Pies

Emma cast an anxious glance over at Regina. They were both lying in bed, Emma doing nothing but sighing loudly, trying to get Regina's attention away from the book she was so engrossed in.

Emma looked Regina up and down, smiling softly as she took in her girlfriend's beauty.

"Miss Swan, is there something you need?" Regina asked with a smirk, her eyes never leaving her book.

Emma huffed at the title, the one Regina only used whenever she was irritated with her.

"I need cuddles." Emma grumbled from her side of the bed, crossing her arms.

Regina merely quirked an eyebrow, finally looking over at her girlfriend. Regina sat the book down on their nightstand before rolling over and cuddling into Emma's side.

"Better?" Regina whispered in Emma's ear, sending shivers up the blonde's spine.

"Much." Emma replied happily, cuddling into Regina's warmth.

"Don't forget, I don't go into work until noon tomorrow." Regina reminded, she decided instead of taking a half-day of work and leaving early, she would just go in late. After all she was mayor, she could do what she wanted.

"Mhmm." Emma hummed happily; glad she could have some sleep in time with her girl. Even though Regina's idea of sleeping in was 8 am, but hey it was better than nothing.

The two women quickly fell asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**The next day**

Emma sat at the breakfast bar downstairs in the house, twiddling her thumbs nervously as she eyed Regina, who was currently reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"You're staring again." Regina commented, not looking up.

Emma just blushed some before continuing to stare at Regina, wanting to ask her but chickening out.

"Emma for fuck sake!" Regina exclaimed abruptly, causing Emma too look at her in surprise, "I know you enjoy staring at me but it's your anxious stare, I can practically feel your anxiety rolling off of you."

Regina stared at Emma pointedly before her gaze softened.

"What's wrong?" She asked sincerely, reaching out and taking one of Emma's hands in her own.

Emma mumbled.

"What?" Regina clearly hadn't heard what Emma said and looked at her worriedly, becoming afraid that something was really wrong.

"Iwantyoutomakemeapie." Emma rushed out quickly.

"Emma I can't understand a word you're saying."

"I want you to make me a pie." Emma answered sheepishly.

Regina just stared at her blankly.

"All of that… for a pie." Regina said slowly.

Emma nodded her head enthusiastically.

"You want me to make you a pie." Regina commented.

Emma nodded again.

Regina's eyes darkened and she slapped Emma's arm.

"You had me thinking something was wrong! The way you've been staring at me I thought I grew two heads!" Regina yelled, clearly frustrated.

"I just wanted a damn pie and I didn't think you'd make me one!" Emma replied with a pout.

"Why wouldn't I make you a pie?" Regina asked calming herself.

"Because you're so busy all the time and the only time we really get with each other is before bed and I just didn't think you'd want to." Emma commented quickly.

"How about I make you a pie when I get home tonight sweetheart." Regina cooed, unable to help herself at the adorable pout Emma was giving.

"I want the pie now." Emma whined.

"Emma it's just a pie, it can wait."

"No it can't. Your apple pies are delicious." Emma defended.

"You can't wait a few hours for a pie?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I want my pie."

"Emma."

"Regina."

The two women stared at each other.

"A few hours, or no pie at all." Regina said firmly.

"Whhyyyyyy…" Emma whined again, sounding every bit like a child.

"Because I will be late for work if I make you a pie now!" Regina answered with a smirk as she looked at the clock.

"But Regggiinnnaaaaa." Emma whined again, fully pulling out the puppy eyes and pout.

"Emma no." Regina said firmly, her eyes locked on Emma's puppy dog ones.

"Pweaaseeee." Emma begged.

Regina felt her resolve wavering at her girlfriend's adorable look.

"Ugh!" Regina exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air in defeat before walking into the kitchen.

"Yay! Pie!" Emma said happily as she entered the kitchen with Regina, quickly grabbing the woman and spinning her around.

Emma planted a sweet kiss on the older woman's lips, both of them humming happily.

"You're lucky I love you." Regina mumbled against Emma's lips.

"You don't have to tell me that." Emma replied, kissing Regina again quickly, "I love you too. And now I will get out of your way."

Emma said happily as she exited the kitchen, moving to the living room to watch TV while her girl made her a pie.

Regina quickly retrieved her apples from the fridge as well as the other ingredients, quickly beginning to make the crust for her apple pie. After she finished making the dough she layered it in the bowl before moving on to prepare her apples.

She hummed as she worked, smirking to herself as she thought about how whipped Emma had her, but it worked both ways. Regina could get Emma to do whatever she wanted as well; she just had a different means of accomplishing it.

She chuckled to herself as she added the last bit of the apples, placing the top of the piecrust over the apples before putting it in the oven. She glanced up at the clock and smirked when she saw she did indeed have enough time to make the pie. Shaking her head with an amused laugh she exited the kitchen and went to join her girlfriend on the couch.

"Your pie is in the oven Princess." Regina commented with a smirk as she sat down next to the blonde.

"Mmmm thank you very much your majesty. Who would've thought, the former Evil Queen, would be baking the daughter of her arch nemesis a pie… who just so happens to also be her girlfriend." Emma added with a smirk as she leaned over to give Regina a quick kiss.

"Yes. It's funny that you would trust me enough to make you an apple pie." Regina commented, her eyebrows wiggling in amusement.

"You would never poison me." Emma smirked, "You love me too much."

"I did try once."

"Yeah but that's in the past… and it was an apple turnover."

Regina rolled her eyes before getting comfortable on the couch, snuggling into the blonde as they watched TV while waiting for the pie.

Not much longer Regina heard the timer go off and rose from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

Her apple pie was perfect, as always, and she sat it on the cooling rack.

She smirked to herself as an idea hit her.

"Oh she will love that." Regina said to herself.

Emma still sat on the couch, flicking through the channels aimlessly, trying to keep her stomach from rumbling, as she smelled the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Pies ready darling!" Regina called from the kitchen.

Emma was up in a flash and ran into the kitchen, coming to a halt when she took in the sight in front of her.

Pies lined the counter, wrapping around the kitchen and an additional three sat on the island in the middle.

Emma's eyes widened as she took in the eight perfect apple pies that sat in front of her.

"Enjoy your pies dear, I'm off to work." Regina said as she handed Emma a fork, quickly kissing the blonde before exiting the room.

"I'm gonna die." Emma said to herself with a smile as she grabbed the first pie and dug in.

* * *

**Later that night**

"Mom!" Henry called as he heard the front door open.

"Hello honey." Regina said happily, hugging her son before taking in his agitated expression, "What's wrong?"

"Emma." Henry said simply, grabbing Regina's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

Emma was lying on the floor, on her back, with a half eaten pie dish on her stomach and the fork still in her hand, groaning loudly.

Regina smirked as she looked at the blonde.

"Too much pie dear?" Regina asked.

"She ate six of them mom." Henry said.

Emma groaned.

"Six and a half." Henry corrected as he looked at the half eaten pie.

Regina's eyes widened before busting into laughter.

"That's what happens when you want pies dear."

"She won't even let me have any!" Henry added grumpily.

"My. Pies." Emma groaned out.

Henry snorted in disgust and Regina just gave an amused look at the two.

"Emma, I'm sure you can spare that last pie." Regina chuckled.

"Okay." Emma agreed, groaning loudly again as she lifted the fork and dug into the pie sitting on her stomach, taking another bite.

"S'good." Emma mumbled out before groaning and flopping back on the ground.

Regina laughed again before telling Henry to go grab the pie. Looks like they'd be eating pie for dinner.


End file.
